Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Commanders and royals of Chaos' army
by Aggiestyle
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get betrayed by some of the gods and find themselves they could never image with Chaos. Then later they have to travel back to camp to save them from a new evil coming. Will they find out who they really are. Sorry I am bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I can't wait to see Annabeth. It's been at least 2 months since I have last seen her or at least earth months.

Flashback

"I wonder where Annabeth is," Thalia said. I had been wondering this as well so I went exploring and the only thing I saw was the usual Jason kissing Piper behind the cabins, Kids getting by lava from the rock climbing wall, kids falling off the climbing wall because they got him by lava and the big house and others. Then I found her by Thalia's tree talking to someone. I start walking over to her and call her; at first she gets nervous but then realizes it's me. I get over to her and find out that the woman she was talking to was Athena, her mom. She was suggesting that we run away because she has heard that Zeus is mad at me for saving Olympus twice but not him. Then I hear a loud thunder just like it was less than a mile from me. Then I saw a flash and my instincts kicked in and I closed my eyes. "Percy Jackson, You shall be banished for being a traitor of Olympus." I kept trying to convince that I was not a traitor by kept telling him that my fatal flaw was loyalty after all. But he did not listen. Then thing I know I see 2 people that I would least expect to appear, my half brother, Philip and Annabeth's half- sister, Maria from behind of Zeus' leg and they were snickering at me. Annabeth came over to me after talking to her mom. She asked me what happening and I told her. Then before I knew it I saw darkness and then I saw a bright flash and I closed my eyes. Then I saw a woman that I would say was prettier than Aphrodite. Then something weird happened she turned to Zeus and said to him, " Let me take the two kids and take care of them." It looked like Zeus was showing any different emotions at once. But he just fine and right before Annabeth and I went through the portal to who knows where Thalia came up to us and hugged us goodbye. Then Zeus yelled at us right before we went into the portal saying, " Good riddance, Traitor."

I walk through barely able to stand afterwards and I had to catch Annabeth that went unconscious into my arms. Then the woman turned to us and said, " Hello Percy, My name is Chaos and you are actually my son." I got super confused. But I talked to her about it and she explained how she wanted her own son but a human son so he grew up slow and so she made me but Order, her evil brother came and the primordial beings and her needed to hide me so they sent me to human woman who just had a miscarriage and made it so that I was a demigod and her son. Then she said to lie down and she would take care of me in the morning. Then I felt a burning pain and I looked up to see Chaos doing something to me but I felt ok with her doing it to me maybe ever relieved. Then I went unconscious and right before I thought about my Poseidon, "my Dad", Thalia, Nico, Sally, "my Mom" and mostly about Chaos or my real mom and wondered cam after this. I guess I will find that out in the morning.

Annabeth's POV

I wake up and find a boy right to me and my first thought is who is this man. He looks kind of similar to Percy but different a lot but still similar. I jump up and scream and he wakes up and got a confused look on his face. "what's wrong Wise Girl?" Then I looked at his eyes and they had Percy's green eyes but as well as the other colors so it looked like a rainbow in eyes. I kept stuttering about answer his question, the woman who took us here came in. Finally you two are awake, you were asleep for a month at least. Annabeth, my name is Chaos." she said to us. I asked if I could talk to her by herself. I could tell she did not understand why so I told her. " um, the reason being because I would like to ask where Percy is and if I can talk to him?" The boy looked at me shocked and then the lady, Chaos started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Poseidon POV:

I just was minding my own business then I hear "POSEIDON, COME HERE NOW!" from Zeus. I had no idea for what reason he wanted to see me, so I headed to Mt. Olympus. Then before I get up to where he was I see smoke coming off of him, I have never seen him so mad. When I get to him he starts yelling at saying that all of my children should fall for they are quote en quote, "traitorous, sceaming little monsters." I had no idea what he was talking about. So I asked and he said Percy and Annabeth have been claimed as traitors, which surprised me since his fatal flaw is loyalty after all. Then I saw a light and I turned to see the goddess I would least like to see, Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and war tactics. When I saw her we both had the same thought. "what happened?"Zeus calmed down enough to talk normally. He gave a confused face then went over to his throne and grew and sat and looked down at us. "You should have known, didn't you hear me screaming what happened." It seemed really weird to me but then I just went to the corner to see Nico crying in the shadows and I truly felt sorry for him because Percy and Annabeth were one of the few people who actually was friends with him and his powers without being grossed out by them as well. Athena saw him as well and we started walking over to him. I did not know what to do for him so Athena and I just sent him to Hazel at camp Half-blood.

Time skip

Thalia's POV:

I can't believe it has been three months since Percy and Annabeth went away to who knows where. When I first heard about what happened I was sad and depressed so Lady Artemis let me stay at Camp until I calm down. Chiron was totally fine with me staying there. Jason had been with me almost the whole time. He felt bad but he did not know them as much as I do. Nico feels the same but fortunately he gets to spend his crying times in the Hades cabin in the darkest corner. I wish I could do that but no, I had to be the semi strong one for both of us but sometimes it is super hard so we both end up crying with all of our friends hugging us. Jason and Hazel in the front with Piper not to far by crying as well. She has gotten more emotional since she got pregnant. So most of the time we don't talk about Percy and Annabeth for all three of us, so we do not burst into tears and run to the cabins or in Pipers case, Waddle to her cabin. Jason then catches up to her and carries her there bridal style. Then when we were all happy and joyful the two "best" demigods came by to probably mock us again for the 1000th time this week. "hey weaklings" Maria told us. " I can not believe you are still here after Percy and Annabeth "disappeared", it is so sad that they went together and left you here or should I say they got sent away while you remained here while earning immortality, I have no idea how since you did nothing to save earth from the Titans and the giants." Maria mocked us, no one mocked me and got away with it but it looked like Jason was ahead of me for wanting to get them back but right before we attacked them Chiron blew the horn and rallied for the cabin heads and the Camp Jupiter ambassadors to come to the big house with me, Jason, and Nico leading the crowd to the Big House on the hill, while Nico and I are trying to hold back our tears and wondering where Percy and Annabeth went away to with that very mysterious lady leading them into that portal I saw, with my dad saying good riddance to my first ever real friend and my cousin. It seemed like I cried the rest of the day on the beach because I did not want to see my dad while I was like that. We finally got there and we saw 3 different people, 2 of them we never thought we would see here for awile and it looked like they were all crying as well. One woman and a man with Chiron. Chiron kept looking up to the sky and uttering the words, why? why now? We walked there and I realized that those two peoples names are Athena, Annabeth's mother and Poseidon, Percy's dad. It looked like they have aged a lot in the 3 months that they were gone and I felt a little sympathetic for those two.


End file.
